My Bad Wolf
by Mischel
Summary: SPOILERS for Doctor who 50th Anniversary episode: The Day of the Doctor! -10th Doctor closed the door of his TARDIS and expected he's gonna lose his memories in a couple of minutes. "But," he stopped "Hasn't he said Bad Wolf?" (with the Moment as Rose Tyler/Bad Wolf)


**Hello Doctor who fans :)**

**Have you seen The 50th Anniversary special: The Day of the Doctor? I saw it 3 day ago, and wrote a fanfic :) Here it is :D (sorry for my grammar mistakes-not native speaker...)**

**WARNING: SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor. Doctor who? Exactly :(**

**Story: My Bad Wolf**

**By: Mischel**

* * *

„'Cause," said 10th Doctor and looked at Clara, then at 11th Doctor „I don't wanna go..." finished he the sentence, closed the door of his TARDIS and flew away. In a couple of minutes, 10 maybe, he didn't know, he's gonna lose his memories. All of this. This adventure will be soon gone. His past and future selves, Clara, Black Archive and Zygons... all of this. Maybe... maybe just memories on the queen Elisabeth the 1st will remain. But that was it: maybe...

„Wait." he stopped and his eyes widened. „Hasn't he said..." his eyes started to burn and a few tears began to form in his eyes, because of this painful memory.

„Bad Wolf?" he finished.

„Yes he has." someone said from behind him with too much familiar voice. The Doctor closed his eyes and behind his closed eyelids he saw Rose. His Rose Tyler. Lost Rose Tyler. He was afraid to turn around and look in her nuts-coloured beautiful eyes. What if she wasn't here? What if she wasn't even real?

But right then, someone put a hand on his shoulder and he bowed his head. First tears streamed down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, opened his now a bit red eyes and slowly turned around.

In a first second, he found himself hugging that person, that was obviously Rose. At least she looked like her. He didn't really want to hug her so fast, but even if he tried, he couldn't force himself to not hug her. Because how could he not hug her? His Rose? Even if it was impossible her to be here, she still was here. And she looked real. At least he could touch her.

He smiled and a few more tears fell from his eyes as he buried his nose to her smaller shoulder.. When he finally released her from his tight embrace, she looked at him guilty and said:

„Sorry, but I'm not your Rose Tyler. I'm not even Bad Wolf." These words were exactly the words, the Doctor feared about.

„Then who are you?" found he himself asking with shaky voice and tried to blink away his his tears.

„I am the Moment." she said and cocked her head to look in his eyes, while he bowed his head again.

„The Moment? That Moment?" he asked, his head lifted again „Thanks God we haven't used you."

„I," she started „was helping him to understand you. You both. His future selves. I wanted to show him the future and the men he's gonna become, if he'll let burn Gallifrey. Even all the children there."

„2.47," he said with new tears in eyes and sniffed. Then he continued „I'm gonna lose my memories... " a small idea created in his mind. „Can't you tell me at least, how is she?" he looked hopefully at her again.

„I'm really sorry, but I don't know that." she apologized „I'm sorry..."

„S'ok," he murmured and looked on the floor again.

„But I can see her." he looked back at her „I see her in your memories," she continued „I can hear you... all of you. This face," she pointed on her face „I choosed because of you. He doesn't know her yet, but you do. And soon, he's gonna met her. And doesn't know about it." she smiled and the Doctor smiled a bit too. Then he slowly turned around, back to his console and closed his eyes.

„But I'm sure she loved you... I really am." she said behind him and when he turned around at her again, she was gone.

He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears by his palms. When he turned to his console again, his memories were gone too.

„Where was I going?" he asked himself out loud and frowned. „Oh I know, wasn't that Ood calling me? Yes, and I bet he's a bit upset I'm late, but... wait, I've got a time machine, don't I?" he smiled widely and set the coordinates.

„Allons-y!"

* * *

**Well, this is the end. Hope you all liked it :)**


End file.
